The present invention relates generally to improvements in gaming machines and, more particularly, to a new gaming machine design that provides for improved ergonomics, improved placement and accessibility of internal components, a more stable deck latch system, and a more intuitive ticket redemption system.
Because casino gaming establishments have limited floor space, gaming machines that under perform are quickly removed from the gaming floor. Consequently, gaming machines, such as slant-top gaming machines, are consistently in need of technological enhancements that allow them to provide a gaming experience that effectively attracts new players and maintains player interest. To provide such enhancements, generally more system components must be placed within the gaming machine housing. For example, gaming machines typically include one or even two full size PCs to control and enhance the gaming experience. However, since space on the gaming floor is limited, it is desirable for the overall size and footprint of a gaming machine not to increase even though new system components are added internally.
Providing a satisfying gaming experience also involves the minimization of player distractions. In many slant-top gaming machines, the main panel, or deck, covering the top surface of the game and that surrounds the display screen and game control components, is conventionally secured to the gaming machine through a hinge at the top of the panel and a latch at the bottom of the panel. This manner of securing the deck to the gaming machine allows the deck to sometimes wobble when a player exerts pressure on the deck, e.g., when the player rests his or her hands on the deck. Such wobbling is distracting to the player and diminishes the level of satisfaction with the gaming experience.
There is thus a need for a slant-top gaming machine which allows additional components that enhance the gaming experience to be added to the interior of the machine without increasing the overall size or footprint of the machine. Also, there is a need for a slant-top gaming machine which has a deck secured in a manner that prevents wobbling.